Sticky Heat
by otterlyadorable
Summary: After a thunderstorm, the power goes out in Usagi-san's house. Misaki is left alone, with nothing to do except think of Usagi in the blazing summer heat...


God it was hot. Despite the fact that it was nearly 6, the warmth of the mid-July day was unrelenting and Misaki found himself desperate for some kind of relief from the oppressive heat currently making his life miserable.

Normally he'd be fine. Usagi-san's apartment was, naturally, equipped with an air conditioner. The only problem was the afore-mentioned air conditioner was currently turned off, just like all of the electrical items in the house. A summer thunderstorm had knocked the power out half an hour ago and the heat had gone up exponentially in a relatively short amount of time.

Currently, Misaki was lying on the couch, too hot to keep cooking, and mere minutes away from removing various items of clothing, all in his futile attempt to keep cool. Thankfully he was alone, and as he pulled his shirt over his head, he took a minute to reflect over the last few days.

Usagi-san had been finishing a book (thankfully not one of his libelous BL novels!) and had been horribly busy doing so. Misaki had barely seen him for meals and he was getting worried for his health. With each passing day, the bags under the man's eyes had increased and he looked absolutely miserable. He hadn't even had time to touch Mi-

No. No, it wasn't like Misaki _wanted_ Usagi-san to touch him. That pervert… He really needed to learn to keep his hands to himself!

That damn Usagi-san… Running off to some meeting or other, leaving Misaki to suffer alone in this horrible heat. And it's a _good_ thing he wasn't here right now. Who _knows_ what would happen?

He'd probably walk over to the couch and straddle Misaki… He'd loosen his tie and give Misaki a kiss. Misaki would push him away and complain. "Usagi-san, it's too hot!"

He'd probably lean down and whisper, "Why don't we do something hotter?" He'd carry Misaki upstairs and despite his protests, Misaki would give in and Usagi would make a mess of him all night.

Tchhh, yes, it was a VERY good thing Usagi-san wasn't here. Usagi-san…

Despite his best efforts, Misaki found himself upset over the fact that he hadn't really seen Usagi-san in nearly a week. He hadn't kissed him or… had sex… Misaki blushed then, even though he was all alone. He still hadn't gotten over his juvenile embarrassment when it came to the things he and Usagi-san did. Despite his protests (which were lessening as months wore on), he had come to crave the things Usagi did to him… to his body…

And it had been so long since he'd had any sort of release…

Misaki found his hand moving towards the bulge in his pants before he even realized it. Not wanting to overanalyze the situation, he decided he would just do it this time, without questioning himself or making himself feel bad. Usagi-san was his lo-… was his… lover, and it was perfectly natural to want to do this kind of thing every once in a while. He was a mature adult, damn it!

Swiftly, he removed his pants and underwear and reached down to touch himself. To his embarrassment he found that he was already getting hard, just from thinking about Usagi-san. He blushed deeper, but continued his ministrations all the same.

As he stroked, he imagined Usagi-san on his knees, giving him pleasure. Sweat poured from his body, but suddenly the heat felt good. It reminded him of Usagi-san's body on his… So strong and warm, seeming to melt Misaki every time they made love.

He continued now with more vigor, remembering the feeling of Usagi-san's cool hands on his body, his mouth by Misaki's ear, whispering "I love you."

Imagining these words, he came hard with a cry of "Usagi-san…" on his lips. When he finished, he laid in satisfaction for a while before hearing a slight chuckle.

A voice from the shadows called, "I see you missed me."

Usagi-san! He must have come back from his meeting while Misaki was… While he was…

Misaki felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment as he scrambled to put his clothes back on.

"No, absolutely not. I didn't miss you at all, stupid Usagi!"

Making his way across the room, Usagi leaned down and gave Misaki a kiss and then surveyed the younger boy's naked body.

"I can see that," he said with a grin, pulling Misaki into a tight hug. "I missed you too."

They stayed that way for a while, until eventually, Usagi picked up the smaller boy and threw him over his shoulder.

"Wait! Where are we going? Stop it now, Usagi-san!"

"Hmm, impossible," Usagi replied, a smile curling at his lips as he carried Misaki up the stairs to his bedroom. "You can't turn me on so much and expect to get away with it."

"Wh-what? No! I absolutely won't give in this time! There's not a chance!" Misaki exclaimed, though he was smiling to himself. _Maybe I will give in… just this once._


End file.
